une marque indélébile
by yoru93
Summary: sanszo frape goku mais il l'aime...POV.Dure dure de faire un bon résumé T.T j'ai un probleme word alors faite pas attention au féte que la fic est centré.


Disclamer : pas a moi au dernier nouvelle… .

** "une marque indélébile.." **

_POV Goku_

_Comme d'habitude il pleut _

_Comme d'habitude tu m'ignore, tu me blesse _

_Comme d'habitude je tente de te rassurer _

_Et comme d'habitude tu me rejette_

_Alors que moi…moi je veux seulement que tu me parle…_

_Je tente une nouvelle approche mais tu me repousse _

_Tu m'attrape le poignet, j'ai mal, tu me hurle dessus_

_Tu me frappe, tu n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant _

_J'atterri sur la table basse qui se brise sous mon poids_

_Mon dos me fait mal, du sang, tu ne me regarde même pas_

_Tu regarde la pluie, je me lève avec difficulté,_

_Si je ne me soigne pas ça pourrait être grave, _

_Je quitte la pièce te laissant seul,_

_Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi avant de partir._

_Je reste un moment sans bouger mais ma blessure me rappel à l'ordre_

_Je me dirige vers la chambre d'Hakkai et Godjo _

_La surprise et l'inquiétude pouvaient se lire sur leurs visages_

_Bien sur ils me posèrent de multiples questions_

_Je leur raconte que je me suis battu avec des yokais, je veux te protéger._

_Je retire ma chemise un frisson me parcoure, une large entaille balafre mon dos _

_Je sens le ki bienfaiteur d'hakkai me soigner._

_Il semble troublé, je les questionne_

_Ma plaie au dos s'est refermée mais avait laissée une immense cicatrice._

_POV Sanzo _

_Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ?_

_Pourquoi faut t-il que je le rejette ?_

_Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas regardé ?_

_J'aurais tellement voulut accourir pour te demander pardon, pour te soigner_

_Je me tourne pour regarder l'endroit où tu a atterri, du sang …_

_Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait !_

_Je me courbe et prend mon visage entre mes mains,_

_Je sens mes larmes couler…pardon…_

_POV Goku_

_Des mets délicieux sont disposés sur la table je n'ai pas faim …_

_Mais je souris, je mange, je ne veux pas les inquiéter, je ne veux pas _**_T_**_'inquiéter._

_Je frissonne intérieurement sentant ton regard posé sur moi,_

_Tu me fixe, ça me gène, je n'en peux plus je sors de table._

_Je me réfugie dans la salle de bain _

_Je me remémore la soirée, je craque, je me mets à pleurer. _

_Malgré qu'Hakkai m'es soigné et même si il me resoignait j'aurais toujours mal car c'est une marque qui ne peux s'effacer. _

_J'entends un bourdonnement, la pluie, elle tombe…_

_Je t'entends entrer, je te connais par cœur,_

_Comme d'habitude tu t'assoies sur le rebord de la fenêtre _

_Comme d'habitude tu allumes une cigarette,_

_J'entends le bruit de la pierre qui se frotte pour former une étincelle _

_Mais un bruit inconnu parvient à mes oreilles, un sanglot, une plainte, un pardon... _

_J'ouvre la porte tu te retourne surprit de t'être fait prendre dans un moment de faiblesse _

_Tu hurles, tu es en colère, tu m'attrape par le col,_

_Je prononce ton nom, tu entres dans une rage extrême_

_Je vois ton poing se levait avant d'entrer en collision avec mon visage_

_Un choc, une douleur me parcourt sur le côté droit, _

_Un choc et ce fut le tour du côté gauche,_

_Un choc dans le ventre, je sens un gout de métal envahir ma bouche _

_Tu me lâche, je tombe à terre, je me courbe la douleur étant trop forte _

_Je vois trouble, je sens mes yeux se fermer, je sombre dans un trou noir._

_POV Sanzo (1)_

_Je…je suis désolé…je suis désolé…pardon…_

_Mais comment pourrais-tu me pardonner après ce que je t'ai fais ?_

_Je n'arrête pas de te dire que tu es un monstre, une aberration mais…_

_C'est de moi que je parle_

_Tu es ma délivrance, ton sourire est mon soleil, mais par ma faute tu t'éteints _

_Pourtant j'aime tellement te voir briller _

_Je te vois glisser au sol mais je n'ose pas te toucher _

_Ne t'ai-je pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?_

_Je tends la main vers toi, je te caresse la joue, ton visage se crispe surement à cause de la douleur, je me recule, la pluie tombe toujours, je pense à mon maitre._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce que je touche se brise ?_

_J'aimerais mourir… _

_POV du point de vu de Goku _

_Comme d'habitude j'ai dis à Hakkai que je me suis battu, pour justifier mes multiples bleus _

_Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi, sa me rassure_

_Sanzo n'est pas encore réveillé, j'en profite pour un moment de répit_

_J'ai la gorge sèche, je prends un verre d'eau mais il est fissuré_

_Je me coupe, un goute de sang perle mon doigt_

_Je sursaute en te voyant arriver en trombe_

_Avec ton habituel air grave tu m'empoigne violement le poignet _

_J'ai peur, mes blessures d'hier me font encore mal_

_Je lâche le verre, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler en croisant ton regard _

_Tu me fais peur…_

_POV du point de vu de Sanzo_

_Goku…Goku…Goku…_

_Pourquoi faut-il que je sois comme sa avec toi ?_

_Je marche, ou plutôt j'ère sans but _

_Et là je te vois, tu saignes, tu t'es coupé_

_J'accoure car je m'inquiète _

_Je te prends la main meurtrie, mais tu trembles_

_Le verre se brise mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelques chose en moi qui se brise quand je vois ton regard remplit de terreur, de souffrance… _

_Je te fais donc tant peur que ça ?_

_POV du point de vu d'Hakkai_

_Goku est souvent blessé ces derniers temps _

_Principalement quand il est dans la même chambre que Sanzo_

_Je commence à penser que…non c'est impossible _

_J'entends un bruit de verre cassé, je vais voir _

_Mon souffle se coupe à la vue de Sanzo empoignant Goku paralysé de peur_

_Avais-je raison ? Je n'ose pas entrer _

_Je vois Goku sortir une marque rouge au poignet _

_J'attends qu'il soit assez loin puis j'entre_

_J'agrippe Sanzo par le col, le regardant droit dans les yeux _

_-« Qu'es que tu lui a fait Sanzo ? »_

_Pour toute réponse le blond se dégagea en détournant son regard_

_Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit si difficile avec eux ?_

_Pourtant avec Godjo ce n'était pas si douloureux._

_Pauvre Goku…pourquoi Sanzo ?_

_Une fois dans la chambre, Sanzo se place à la fenêtre _

_POV du point de vu de Sanzo_

_Je lui fais si peur que sa ?..._

_Pourquoi…pourquoi…pourquoi ?_

_Mais quelle question, je sais pourquoi _

_Je me demande comment moi, j'aurais réagi si ça avait été le contraire…_

_Sanzo rit intérieurement en imaginant la scène avant de se mettre à pleurer _

_Je n'en peux plus…_

_J'entends la porte grincer, c'est Goku _

_Il me voit et a un mouvement de recul, _

_La terreur, on peut voir de la terreur dans son regard, _

_Malgré qu'Hakkai les ais soigné on peut encore voir les bleus sur son visage _

_Je le vois sortir je me recroqueville sur moi-même _

_Je le vois qui revient mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher je continue de pleurer _

_Il s'avance vers moi mais toujours avec méfiance,_

_J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux, je sens sa main tremblante se poser sur ma tête_

_Je bouge la tête, il retire sa main et se recule son regard emplis de terreur est revenu… _

_Mais il se change bien vite en un regard de pitié, je dois vraiment avoir une tête affreuse_

_Je l'entends murmurer mon nom, je craque je me tourne et tends les bras, il ferme les yeux _

_et recule, je le sers dans mes bras je le sens sursauter._

_Je lui murmure de ne pas s'inquiéter_

_-« …je suis désolé…pardon… »_

_Il relève la tête. Son regard me pèse trop, je m'approche de lui je sens son souffle sur mes _

_Lèvres, je ne me retiens plus, je l'embrasse, emprisonnant ses douces lèvres._

_Ma main vient se placer derrière sa nuque, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille,_

_J'aimerais que ce moment dure une éternité…_

_Je suis agréablement surpris de voir que Goku me répond en me demandant l'entrée en me_

_Caressant doucement les lèvres avec sa lange, je lui autorise l'accès…_

…_je l'aime…_

_POV du point de vu de Goku_

_J'ai si peur que ça de Sanzo ? Ses yeux me terrifient _

_Pourquoi…pourquoi…pourquoi ?_

_Suis-je si irritant que je mérite qu'on me frappe ? _

_Goku se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hakkai_

_Je suis fatigué…qu'… quoi ? Qu'es que Sanzo fait là ?_

_Se regard…je tremble…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il me terrifie…_

_Sortir…je veux sortir…_

_Je le vois se recroquevillé sur lui-même, qu'es qu'il a ? _

_Non, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Qu'il me frappe s'il veut je men fiche…_

_Je l'aime…_

_Je lui pose délicatement ma main sur la tête. On dirait presque que ses cheveux ont ternis _

_Il lève la tête j'ai encore du mal à supporter son regard, mais il est différent, il y a tellement_

_De tristesse, je peux voir quelques larmes dissimulées_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'appeler_

_Ses bras se tendent vers moi, il va me frapper ?_

_Je ferme les yeux, je sens quelque chose de chaud m'enlacer et me serrer _

_Je sursaute à ce contact, j'ouvre les yeux _

_Je te vois en larme, tu t'excuses, tu relèves la tête_

_Je vois ton visage se rapprocher de moi _

_Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres, il m'embrasse, emprisonnant mes lèvres _

_Je sens sa main se placer derrière ma nuque, me rapprochant plus _

_Je veux que ce moment dure une éternité…_

_Voyant que tu ne te décides pas je décide de prendre les devants _

_Je te demande doucement l'entrée, que tu ouvres sans hésiter…_

…_je t'aime…_

_POV Hakkai _

_Je décide d'aller voir Goku dans la chambre mais le trouve en train d'embrasser Sanzo_

_Hé bien ! Hé bien ! Leur relation a l'air de s'améliorer !_

_Heureusement que Sanzo c'est trompé de chambre_

_Je crois que je vais aller dormir avec Godjo ce soir…_

_Pff…se ero kappa ne me laisse jamais dormir, les lits sont petit ici et il a l'air en forme bonjour les courbatures…_

_The end _

_Kiaaa!!!__( . ) The end, enfin la fin ! Ouf je suis trop soulagée je vais enfin me mettre a mes devoirs (il me reste un jour de vacance)_

_J'espère que sa vous a plus je vous en supplie laissez moi des COM'S sa me motive pour en écrire d'autre, mes fics son au nom de YORU93 et je cherche des correspondent(e)s_

_Alors pour ceux qui veulent c'est « zoé touitou. 20 rue Jean Oddos appartement B n°21_

_40990 st Paul-les-Dax »ceux qui m'écrivent aurons droit à une fic spéciale avec le couple de leur choix !!!_


End file.
